Gold Keys
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: La temática era simple: elegir la llave de algún auto, salir al estacionamiento para encontrarlo, subir junto con el dueño y cerrar el evento con relaciones sexuales. No, no, ni loco. 100% YAOI.


_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Power pertenece a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz._

 _ **Advertencias:** AU. Incest. Lime. La vida nocturna de un pub corrompido. (?)_

 _ **Aclaraciones:** Hace algunos años mi amiga Nickté (que también tiene sus fics en FF) entre charlas luego de clases me comentó esta idea. No recuerdo claramente las circunstancias, pero en los últimos días recordando me llegó la memoria fugaz de esta trama así que decidí plasmarla. Va dedicado a ella que me inspiró aquella ocasión. :D_

 _Bien, me alegra volver a esta sección. He estado terriblemente ocupada y con dilemas existenciales, pero mi amor por esta pareja y por la escritura es eterna, ¡así que no teman, mortales! Los seguiré torturando con mis creaciones XD espero que lo disfruten, y sobre todo, que sea comprensible ya que estaba tan emocionada que no sé si mi redacción es para llorar._

 _Gracias._

 _Owari~_

* * *

 _ **"Gold Keys"**_

* * *

Miró a la derecha, miró a la izquierda; contuvo el aliento un momento sólo para terminar suspirando. Observó por décima vez los cubos de hielo en su whisky bailando en la fina copa como si fuese el fenómeno físico más fascinante de la noche.

— _"Mierda, ¿qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí?"_

Ya se lo había cuestionado tantas veces que la redundancia marcaba la estupidez.

Claro, _un estúpido_ , eso era por estar en ese sitio luego de que se dejó convencer por sus hermanos Bryan y Ryan: según ellos debía asistir para relajarse, para despejar su mente de los negocios y finalmente gozar un poco de la vida. Sonaba convincente en el momento ya que el lugar no tenía nada de particular.

" _The_ _Golden Clover_ " era un pub en la parte más sofisticada y exclusiva de Londres, allá donde las colinas y los aires despejados revelaban las luces de la ciudad. Un club discreto, elegante, lleno de las comodidades que cualquier inglés de buena posición podría desear; su distinguido restaurante dejaba a la carta los platillos más deliciosos de Europa y la barra de licores ofrecía los tragos más exóticos; la decoración al estilo victoriano con cortinas chedrón y un papel tapiz rojo oscuro se complementaba con la música suave, con los sillones de cuero negro importados de Italia y los candelabros de manufactura austriaca.

No cualquiera podía ser miembro sino aquellos que habían sido invitados por otros. En el caso de su familia Scott fue quien primero tuvo contactos ahí a pesar de que las circunstancias continuaban en secreto; él invitó a Glen, a su vez a Bryan y a Ryan, finalizando con él, Arthur Kirkland. Su familia controlaba el monopolio banquero de UK así que estaban más que calificados para ser miembros.

En realidad todos se dedicaban a ese negocio por lo que el patrimonio se hacía más grande para sus futuros descendientes, pero el trabajo resultaba agobiante y extenuante. En los últimos días en particular Glen y él cerraron un contrato con el Banco Nacional Francés, así que el número de analgésicos para su dolor de cabeza aumentaba proporcionalmente que su capital.

 _Glen…_

Dio un trago a ese whisky jugando con un cubito de hielo en su boca.

Sí, claro, descendientes… eso podía decirlo Bryan que estaba interesado en cierta chica rubia de ojos lila, o Ryan que tenía una relación seria con Emil, pero al menos de su parte no habría porque estaba interesado en un imposible, y con la creación de una expectativa tan grande, cualquier otra persona resultaba poca cosa.

Glen… todo esto era culpa de su hermano por ser tan… ¡Tan él! Tan atractivo, caballeroso, disciplinado, inteligente, por ser un genio de las finanzas, y al mismo tiempo, por prestarle tantas atenciones y comprensión… porque era su culpa que se hubiese enamorado de él.

Tragó por accidente el cubito de hielo y tuvo que cubrirse con su servilleta para toser con discreción. ¡Mierda, casi se ahogaba! Ahora recaía sobre la consciencia de su hermano no sólo que estuviera cometiendo incesto con el pensamiento, sino que quedara en ridículo.

Y era entonces que recordaba por qué se dejó convencer de asistir.

Claro, necesitaba un descanso, cambiar de ambiente. No sólo se dedicaba al negocio familiar por gusto sino porque Glen era su jefe directo, se erguía prácticamente como el presidente del monopolio y nada lo hacía más feliz que serle útil, entenderlo, pasar todo el tiempo juntos como si fuera lo más natural.

Estaba estancado en un incestuoso amor, solamente podría pasarle a él. Todos parecían darse cuenta menos Glen, lo que lo llevaba al hecho que desencadenó su presencia ahí.

Los gemelos insistieron que debía relajarse, darse un tiempo para sí mismo y que no había nada mejor que asistir al pub cerca de las 11 pm. Le dieron instrucciones de que se quedara en el cuarto de juegos hasta que fuera media noche, momento en que aparecería un mesero con un antifaz negro que haría sonar una campanilla. En ese instante debía levantarse e ir con él junto con todos aquellos que se acercaran ya que era el preludio de un evento exclusivo en otra sala del edificio.

Ingenuamente creyó que se trataba de una obra de teatro, algún concierto o ballet importante, así que aceptó el brazalete dorado que lo hacía pasar automáticamente al acontecimiento.

Todo transcurrió bastante normal. No lo alteró que abrieran una puerta secreta y bajaran por unas escaleras en caracol, al contrario, fue emocionante ya que era amante de los misterios. Había velas en las paredes a modo de los antiguos pasillos de los castillos, un ligero olor a humedad y un discreto sonido de gotas cayendo.

Al bajar llegaron a un pequeño _lobby_ con luces tenues donde a cada uno se les dio un antifaz de distinto color. El suyo fue de un amarillo discreto con tonos en plata, y luego de que todos se los colocaron, otro anfitrión con máscara los saludó y abrió las puertas de un nuevo salón.

Fue cuando juró que iba a matar a esos gemelos.

Se quedó congelado al ver que era una sala grande con una decoración más exótica, con varias pinturas de desnudos eróticos, pero nada fue tan impactante como ver bailarinas con lencería de encaje bailando sobre plataformas.

Por un momento pensó que se trataba de algún club de caballeros, sin embargo observó que los hombres no prestaban particular atención sino que las chicas estaban más para acentuar un ambiente sensual; también se encontraban meseras con ajustadas ropas ofreciendo bebidas y bocadillos, pero tampoco eran víctimas de deseos carnales.

Aun así juró que iba a matar a sus hermanos, ¡¿quién creían que era para enviarlo a un sitio así?! ¡No era un pervertido! Podía ser un incestuoso frustrado, pero no un pervertido.

Y helo ahí, cerca de la chimenea bebiendo su whisky con los hielos ya derretidos.

Claramente estaba incómodo, no se atrevía a entablar conversación con nadie y menos tomar un lugar entre los variados sillones de pieles de animales; también se sonrojaba al mirar a una señorita por accidente, o le daba escalofrío imaginar quiénes eran el resto de los invitados ya que el grupo con el que bajo no era el único.

Ahora, lo que le daba curiosidad era la pequeña columna en la parte central donde se encontraba un recipiente en cristal finísimo. Algo se depositaría ahí, era obvio, pero estaba expectante.

… mataría a los gemelos, no obstante, también era cierto que podía salir en cualquier momento fingiendo necesitar el tocador o algo parecido. Si se quedaba era por su maldita curiosidad, y lo que pasara entonces también quedaba a su responsabilidad.

Qué idiota era.

Suspiró largamente, pero fue cuando ya se presentó el anfitrión de la noche. Anunció que aquellos que tuvieran el brazalete rojo dejaran las llaves de sus autos en el recipiente de cristal y que ya podían retirarse.

¿Llaves del auto? ¿Para qué dejarían las llaves ahí?

Observó con curiosidad y notó que prácticamente la mitad de los invitados colocaba el objetivo pedido. Había llaves de diferentes marcas, con colores parecidos pero algunos con adornos en particular que detonaba su estatus. Luego ordenadamente desaparecieron por otra entrada que daba a los salones principales de arriba.

Pasaron 10 minutos. Apareció de nuevo el anfitrión pero esta vez les pidió a los restantes que pasaran a tomar una llave.

Que lo llamaran idiota, pero él no entendía nada, y quizá fue tanta su incredulidad que el hombre de antifaz verde explicó lo que procedía.

Cada uno de los que tomaría una llave debía dirigirse al estacionamiento y apretar el botón de alarma para saber qué auto era el correspondiente. Acto seguido debían ir hasta ahí, abordar junto con… con el dueño… e irse con él a cerrar el evento con relaciones sexuales.

… la boca casi se le cayó al piso.

Debía irse… con un completo extraño a tener sexo… ¡¿tener sexo sólo porque una estúpida llave lo indicaba?! ¡Era absurdo! ¡No haría algo como eso! ¡Ahora sí que iba a asesinar a esos malnacidos de sus hermanos!

Pero se detuvo por un momento.

Esa pequeña vocecilla dentro de su cabeza que denominaba "estupidez" comenzó a extenderle una lista de razones por las que debería ir y acostarse con un extraño.

Primero, tenía mucho tiempo que no compartía cama con alguien. Segundo, tenía mucha frustración sexual porque el objeto de su deseo era imposible de conseguir. Tercero, era patético que se masturbara y terminara gimiendo el nombre de Glen como si fuera un adolescente.

Y así continuaban las razones, pero se iba sintiendo peor porque sería una traición simbólica hacia su hermano, hacia ese chico de cabello cobrizo claro y de ojos verde oliva que era amable, atento y terriblemente encantador. Bien sabía que no tenía oportunidad, no obstante, acostarse con alguien sólo por despecho era horrible, y sabía que al siguiente día se iba a tener mucho asco.

… por otro lado, se sentía tan solo…

…

La soledad y la estupidez hacían porquerías juntas.

Tomó una llave como todos, salió en calma del cuarto. Bebió un par de copas más para darse valor, fue al tocador para refrescarse, y después de respirar profundo, fue al estacionamiento.

Esto era un asco, pero a la vez necesitaba siquiera una noche de frívolo sexo. Eso sí, si el sujeto que le tocaba era un tipo gordo, viejo, asqueroso y que apenas podía caminar, le metería su llave por donde le cupiera; también si era un chico prepotente, narcisista, idiota y con aires de superioridad lo mandaría a la mierda.

… sí, por amar a Glen sus expectativas en cuanto a las personas se elevaron mucho. Quizá por eso tampoco había tenido sexo.

En fin.

…

…

Ya era de madrugada así que se protegió con su abrigo del aire frío. Tenía la llave en el bolsillo y casi quemaba al rozarla.

Esto definitivamente no era una buena idea, y a todo esto, ¿Cómo era que Bryan y Ryan conocían ese evento como para arrojarlo como si nada? ¡¿Ellos también habrían participado?! Lo imaginaba tal vez de Scott, pero casi le provocaba una embolia pensar que Glen… n-no, imposible, lo conocía bien y él nunca haría eso. En realidad apenas si iba al club, sólo acaso para comer y beber un poco.

Caminó a paso normal por unos minutos y después se atrevió a sacar la llave. Apretó la alarma descubriendo que el auto no estaba lejos, pero ver parpadear las luces delanteras le hizo tener escalofrío.

Aun se encontraba a tiempo, podía salir corriendo y no volver nunca más a esas horas… s-sí, sólo se acercaría a dejar las llaves sobre el cofre y se largaría. Era una decisión tomada. Al diablo el sexo frívolo, se masturbaría gimiendo por Glen el resto de su vida.

Cuando llegó reconoció de inmediato el modelo, era un _Rolls Royce Silver Cloud II_ en color negro perfectamente pulido, impecable, con los armazones intactos y asientos de cuero blanco…

…

Un momento…

 _No podía ser._

Alguien se bajó exhalando algo de humo de cigarro. Escuchó el click de la puerta y luego el ligero azote cuando cerró.

Se puso pálido.

Ese auto… esas llaves… ¡todo, todo era de…!

El hombre que salió del vehículo sólo hizo que todo el cuerpo le temblara. Casi cayó desfallecido en la acera fría del estacionamiento

— G-Glen…

Había elegido por azar las llaves del auto de Glen, de su hermano mayor…

…

Trató de… decir algo… intentó explicar por qué estaba ahí, por qué tenía sus llaves… p-por qué había seguido la corriente de un evento que derivaba en sexo casual.

Temblaba completamente, le costaba trabajo hablar sin problemas… sentía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento como si siguiera siendo un niño de 8 años en vez del hombre de 23 años que era. No tenía cara para mirar del todo a Glen, pero tenía que explicarle… ¡tenía que hacerle entender que no era lo que pensaba…!

Pero él… no estaba seguro si lo escuchaba del todo, solamente se le quedaba mirando como si… ¡No sabía cómo! ¡Nunca había visto esa mirada en él! Temió lo peor, no obstante lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba en el asiento del copiloto y que su hermano ya manejaba…

¿Lo llevaría a casa? Naturalmente vivían en departamentos diferentes pero "por casualidad" cercanos, aunque Glen no se detuvo en el suyo sino en el propio… ¿L-Lo regañaría? No quería escucharlo decir que era lo peor…

Subieron al elevador en silencio, llegaron al quinto piso y entraron al departamento 22. La decoración sencilla pero elegante detonaba mucho de la personalidad de su hermano, pero no reparaba en eso

— ¡N-No es lo que tú crees! — se apresuró a decir ya teniendo la cara roja a causa de las peores emociones — ¡Sólo iba a devolver las llaves del auto! ¡N-No me iba a acostar c-con nadie, lo juro! ¡T-Todo fue por los gemelos, me engañaron al invitarme a ese evento!

Glen se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero del pasillo. Encendió otra luz mientras se acercaba de nuevo a él con aquella mirada extraña…

— P-Por favor, no pienses mal de mí… ¡tú sabes que nunca haría algo como eso! ¡Nunca me prestaría para un espectáculo así! N-No hablé con nadie ni tampoco me acerqué con otras intenciones, sólo quería salir corriendo de ahí — tragó en seco — G-Glen, por favor — pero luego parpadeó confundido y se detuvo en sus agresivos temores —… ¿G-Glen?

¿Qué… qué estaba pasando?

Su hermano se acercó… sin embargo, lo hizo tanto que ahora estaba… a centímetros de él. Sin darse cuenta había retrocedido tanto que ahora tenía la pared a sus espaldas y a Glen de frente, sin ninguna clase de escapatoria.

¿Por qué le miraba así?

— ¿Glen…?

Nunca distinguió esa clase de brillo en sus ojos verde oliva… tampoco ese gesto que disparaba su respiración a los límites… junto con su calor corporal, con su estatura, con la mano que suavemente acariciaba su mejilla sentía como si… estuviera cayendo bajo algún tipo de hechizo adormecedor…

Cuando su mentón fue levantado y tuvo contacto visual con sus pupilas… cuando se percató de que la boca de Glen estaba a milímetros de la suya…

 _Esto no era un sueño, ¿cierto?_

El beso que le siguió fue la manifestación misma de la realidad.

Un beso de su hermano… de ese chico inalcanzable al que había añorado por tantos años.

De verdad ocurría.

Tal como Glen lo propició, una parte de su conciencia se adormeció y el resto salió a la luz para corresponder a ese beso, a esas caricias continuas, a la respiración acelerada que llenó de calor el pasillo.

No hubo dudas, no hubo pudor, únicamente deseaba recibir todo lo que ese cuerpo le ofreciera, en entregarse como nunca lo hizo y como nunca lo haría.

Era Glen, era su hermano mayor en el que tanto tiempo había pensado y suspirado… era solamente él, y por eso no importaba qué pasaría después, en sus lazos de sangre, en la moralidad que se alzó como su fiera enemiga.

Eran ellos dos ente las luces tenues de los cuartos, en la cama amplia de sábanas blancas que los recibió cuando los besos fueron insuficientes; _Arthur y Glen_ cuando la ropa salió volando para frotarse desnudos entre caricias y gruñidos, al momento en que le entregó todo de sí al permitirle entrar en él.

Lo último en lo que pensó a lo largo de la noche fue en las adversidades porque, pasara lo que pasara, le dio todo de sí a quien amaba. Algo como eso no era motivo de arrepentimiento sino de un recuerdo que guardaría para siempre.

Porque fue tan bello confesarle que lo amaba.

…

A la mañana siguiente despertó adolorido, con sueño, pero ciertamente satisfecho y algo avergonzado ya que los rastros de la actividad de anoche seguían muy vivos. No obstante, lo que le llamó la atención fue que era cálidamente abrazado.

Sólo bastó que subiera la mirada y observara las pupilas de Glen para confirmar lo que necesitaba.

 _Lo de anoche no fue un error._

…

— Buenos días, Arthur.

— G-Glen, buenos días.

…

…

— T-Te amo.

— Yo también te amo.

Así quedó acordado entre las luces que se filtraban de la ventana, entre las sábanas revueltas pero frescas de la mañana, con los besos que le siguieron y los comentarios vergonzosos que lo hicieron sonrojar como nunca.

Porque era tan bello confesar su amor y ser correspondido.

…

…

Las noches en " _The Golden Clover_ " continuaron siendo agradables, cómodas entre la decoración fina y los tragos exóticos. Caballeros y damas acudían para disfrutar de las charlas, los juegos, y en ocasiones de los eventos especiales que se daban distintas noches en el mes; entre los bailes y la música fina se cerraban tratos, surgían acuerdos y los grupos de amigos descansaban de las obligaciones laborales para reír durante la cena.

No obstante, " _The Golden Clover_ " ahora gozaba menos de sus presencias.

Glen y él preferían pasar las veladas en su departamento compartido.


End file.
